Renegade Apocalypse
by ChildrenoftheBarricade
Summary: Present Day AU. When zombies take over the world, it's up to the Archangels Behind Christ, led by Enjolras, to travel to Paris and find a cure, to save the world. Warning for violence, blood, zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the town of Serris a group of people were getting together for a meeting they were The Archangels Behind Christ. The rumour was that there was a new plague more deadly than the black death, this plague would turn you within 2 days and makes you turn against your friends with a thirst for blood and flesh.

The only way to stop them is to remove their heads but there is a cure in the process of being tested by a professor in Paris. Only problem being was that most of Serris was becoming infected and it was 20 miles from Paris.

Enjolras the leader was trying to work out a plan to get some of the infected to Paris for the cure and to make sure none of The Archangels Behind Christ got infected. He was starting to have a problem because the wine was running dry and he knew Grantaire could not function properly without it. He knew they would need other supplies soon as well so he needed to think on his feet.

Enjolras walked over to the window to look outside for inspiration when he saw an infected get hold of a woman, whom Enjolras thought he recognised as Cosette, and take a bite out of her arm. He then heard a strange noise almost like screeching eagles and before long there was like 50 infected taking chunks out of this woman. He saw them rip the hair off her head and open it up to expose her skull, then he watched as they drank her blood and smothered each other in it almost like war paint.

Enjolras had to turn his head for a moment as they tore open her stomach like a lion would his prey, exposing her intestines and liver. As he turned back he saw one of them rip apart her liver as if it was tissue paper.

" What are you watching Enjolras?" came a voice.

"Something horrific beyond belief my friend Bahorel, do we know where Marius is?"

"He was off visiting Cosette last I knew"

"Not now, if what I have seen is who I think it was"

"What did you see Enjolras?" asked Jehan from his book of pointless questions

"Nothing for your eyes, my young friend"

"We need to find him, NOW!"

"Why? Is he in trouble?" asked Jehan vaguely, whilst turning the page.

Enjolras shook his head and walked away from the window. Bahorel put his hand on his friends shoulder as a comfort but it seemed to do little to help.

Jean Valjean walked in to the room and felt the shock fill the room at the thought of him still being there.

"What is happening ?" he asked

"Have you heard from your daughter today?" asked Enjolras

"No, why?"

"Do you know her plans for today?"

"She was meeting Marius in Chemin du Fenil"

"Oh dear God, no...Sit down my friend I have something to tell you"

Jean Valjean sat down on the chair in front of him, whilst Enjolras explained what he had just seen. Valjean turned a vivid shade of white and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Grantaire, give me a bottle of your wine"

"Why, my friend? Are you going to drink with me?"

"No, and put that bottle down..just on the table. Valjean needs it more than you"

Grantaire shook his head as he placed the bottle on the table , muttering indecisively to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enjolras just gave Grantaire a look as he walked away, then he turned his attention back to Valjean.

Knowing full well the house was only safe for a short while, he needed to get Valjean back to thinking of plans to move everyone safely, and he had to give him some time to grieve for his daughter.

Archangels Behind Christ were in a large house that had windows boarded up but slits were left to see out. The doors were bolted but Enjolras knew the infected would find a way in, as they could smell the fresh blood in the house.

Suddenly, all alarms started blaring through the house and they all ran to the windows. There they saw some infected crossing the grass and some found the traps. Blood and flesh was flying everywhere. Courfeyrac jumped back as brains splatted against the window; it was like a chicken fillet had been put in a catapult and launched at the window.

"At least the traps are working, Enjolras."

"For now dear friend, Bahorel, but things will change they will get through"

"How long do we have, Enjolras?" asked Jehan from his page turning.

"I am not sure but we need to start getting ideas ready to move...we will head to Paris but will take us time"

"Cooooosssseeeettttttttttttee eeee" came the cry from Valjean at the table.

Enjolras went over to him and comforted him.

"You need to sleep, Monsieur, it will do you good"

Valjean got up and headed upstairs, sobbing as he went.

Enjolras gathered Archangels Behind Christ together in the sitting room to discuss what they were going to do. Half way through discussing the plans to head to Paris there was a blood chilling scream from outside.

Joly went to the window and immediately was sick, so Grantaire went over to see.

"Its Marius. They have ripped his skin off"

"Oh no. Sounds bad, let me see" said Bahorel

"They are at his eyes now, pulling them out of the sockets...eeewww one just popped his eyeball inside his mouth and there is like a jelly substance dribbling down his chin"

"OK, Grantaire, we don't need running commentary"

"Sorry, Enjolras."

Grantaire went back to the window and saw the infected strip Marius' limb body down to the bone, they ate every bit of flesh and muscle, leaving just the skeleton on the ground. Grantaire took a swig of his wine and said a prayer under his breath, then turned back to the discussion about the plans to get to Paris.

"We have to move from house to house quickly until we get out of Serris," said Enjolras

"But how do we get out of here?" asked Jehan, " And are we sure there is a cure?"

"It is better than being sitting ducks here, Jehan," interrupted Bahorel

"What about Valjean?"

"We will all move together but split into groups. We have weapons downstairs and will all be armed when we leave," continued Enjolras. "Everyone will choose their weapons tomorrow but for now we all need sleep..I will stand watch."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To anyone who has read other CotB fanfics, this isn't the usual style of writing for either me or Jo. This was actually written as a challenge to my mum to write a Les Mis horror story. For all bar Enjolras, the weapons were picked out of a hat, so if you don't like it, blame Lady Fortuna.**

Chapter Three

"OK, is everyone here?"

"I think so boss," answered Grantaire.

"Lets sort out then. Who is getting what?"

"What is there boss? What can I have?"

"Right, I am taking the whip and the Samurai Sword. Now to sort the others."

"Ohh, what can I get?"

"Grantaire I may regret this but you can take the chainsaw, just no drinking!"

"OK, I will try."

"Jehan, where are you?"

"Here."

" As you are the smallest I think you should have a deadly weapon that suits who you are, a blowpipe with 500 nitroglycerine darts, use them well"

"Sweet."

"Bossuet, where are you hiding?"

"Here, Boss," was the answer half drowned out by the starting whir of the chainsaw.

"Grantaire, put that chainsaw down."

"Give me a chainsaw in my hand, and I'll rip them all to death"

Enjolras rolled his eyes at Grantaire, but then went back to his duties of handing out the weapons.

"Bossuet, I have a mace for you but be careful; we know how you are with luck."

"OK, boss. I'll hit them not me."

"Feuilly, where are you?"

" I'm here."

" A sawn off shotgun for you, I think," Enjolras said as he handed the gun to Feuilly.

"Freedom!" shouted Feuilly as he raised the gun above his head in delight.

Enjolras just shook his head at both Feuilly and Grantaire's actions.

"Joly, I think for you a scythe. Courfeyrac, for you, an automatic crossbow, Bahorel, a double headed axe, Eponine a baseball bat with nails in to take their heads off with a good swing. Javert, for you, a shovel that has been sharpened on both edges and Valjean, for you, a flame thrower."

Now everyone had their weapons it was time to consider where they were moving to first and who is with who, but Enjolras had a feeling that they would be able to sort that in no time. For now though, they would all start together, and people would splinter off when necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now everyone was equipped it was time to move,they had decided to move from house to house as they believed that was safer. So they split in to 2 groups with Enjolras leading the front group and Valjean leading the back group.

Enjolras got safely across to the house with plenty of time to spare but Valjean got all his group over and went back for a little one that got left in the previous house. He managed to get the child across but felt a pull on his leg, as he turned round he felt a tear in his skin and saw a zombie hand coming towards his face.

Enjolras got to the bottom of the stairs in time to see the zombie rip off Valjean's face and take chunks out of the muscles of his face. Another zombie was digging its teeth in to Valjean's stomach and ripping out his inners. His intestines, liver and kidneys were spread across the ground for the other zombies to sink devour. Blood was spread everywhere, Enjolras quickly ran down the stairs and slammed the door shut. He managed to wedge the door shut with a block of wood that was lying nearby.

Upstairs Enjolras explained what had just happened but left out the gory details for the sake of the group. Grantaire got angry and started on a bottle of absinthe he had just found. He had a few swigs and decided he was going to tackle these zombies head on. He sneaked down the stairs with his chainsaw, opened the door and started up his weapon.

Zombies came at him thick and fast, blood and body parts were flying everywhere. It was a scene of total carnage but it came to a sudden halt with the crack of a whip. Enjolras got out his sword and protected Grantaire, when all the zombies nearby were dead and the place looked like a war zone Enjolras pulled Grantaire back upstairs.

"What were you playing at?"

"I'm sick of sitting around while people are picked off"

"But what if something had happened to you and you had let them in here?"

Then Enjolras noticed the gash of Grantaire's arm.

"Were you bitten?"

"No, or I don't think so"

"Think it is important"

"No, no I wasn't"

Joly looked at Grantaire's arm and told Enjolras that the cut was from a blade not a set of teeth, Grantaire must have caught his arm with the chainsaw or Enjolras must have cut his arm with the sword but it was definitely down with a weapon rather than anything resembling human.


End file.
